Call It Love
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Pan has a question for her parents.


**

Call It Love  
  


**"Speech." _Thoughts._ ::Bond.::  
**  
**I haven't read through this so I don't know if it makes any sense. Hopefully it does.  
**  
**I do not own Dragonball Z or the song _Call it Love_ by Crystal Bernard.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"K-Kaa-san?" A hesitant voice said from the doorway to her parent's bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong Pan-chan?" Replied the woman as she put away the clothes she had just washed. It was evident from her daughter's voice that something is bothering her.  
  
"I umm" Pan moved to the bed and sat down. "When youhow did you" The girl's cheeks were red with embarrassment. She had never asked anyone something like this.  
  
"Videl-chan, have you seen my blue gi?" Asked a tall muscular man as he entered the room. "Hi Panny, did you have a good time with Bra?"  
  
"Which blue gi do you mean, Gohan? You have several ya know."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Gohan replied while grinning at his wife. The woman felt her heart flutter at his grin. Even after all these years she hasn't tired of his smile. A second later he and Videl noticed that their daughter hadn't answered his question. It wasn't like Pan to not answer her father.  
  
Looking at the girl, they could see that she is thinking about something.  
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me about dear?" Videl asked her daughter.  
  
"Iwas wondering," her eyes darted to her father, "how you knew that Tou-san was the one for you."  
  
Gohan and Videl stood there staring at their daughter. Was she asking about what they think she's asking about? Did their little girl have a crush on someone? "Oh my, I'm going to be a grandma/grandpa." The two said in unison, causing their daughter to look at them strangely.  
  
"_Please_ don't act like grandma! And I'm only fourteen!"  
  
"Uh, sorry Panny-chan." Gohan replied with a grin.  
  
"Sorry." Videl said. "So you want to know how I knew this," Videl walked over to her husband and draped her arms around his neck, "incredibly cute, handsome, and outrageously hot, sexy gu-"  
  
"EWWW! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I didn't ask about how I was conceived!"  
  
"We were camping at this lake we used to go to all the time." Gohan said blankly as Videl rested her head on his chest.  
  
"What?" Pan asked in confusion. How did that answer her question?  
  
"You're father and I got a littlecarried away while camping there. And you came into the wor-"  
  
"I so did _not_ need to hear that!" Yelled Pan while covering her ears.  
  
"Well you're the one that asked about how you were"  
  
"No! I asked about how mom knew you were the one she'd marry!" _  
_  
"Ohthen why did you asks us about how you were conceived?" Asked Gohan while scratching his head.  
  
Looking to her mother for help Pan found the woman looking at her with the same question in her eyes._ Sometimes my parents can be bigger idiots then both my grandpas combined._ Thought Pan. "I never asked that."  
  
"Ok. Well I guess I knew it the moment I first saw him." Videl said dreamily while looking into Gohan's eyes. "Cell had just been defeated a few days ago and the mayor was holding a party to celebrate my father's _victory_ over cell  
  


~*~  


  
Music played in the enormous ballroom as people danced or sat and chatted at the tables scattered around the edges of the room. The partygoers are a mix of celebrities from the past and present. Most of the past Tenkaichi Budokai participants and their families are there. As well as anyone who the mayor believes he might be able to con into contributing to his next campaign.  
  
Two of the younger attendees, a boy and a teenage girl eleven years of age, sat quietly and watched the people dancing to the music.  
  
The boy smiled in joy as he watched his parents dance. It's been so long since he's seen them able to simply enjoy life without worrying about what tomorrow brings. He laughed lightly upon overhearing his father's friend, Krillin, stuttering an invitation to dance towards Android 18.  
  
Meanwhile the girl was laughing at what her father calls dancing. The man may be an excellent martial artist but when it comes to dancing the man's technique is out of date. And that is putting it mildly. She didn't know how her mother could tolerate being seen with him.  
  
As the song came to an end some of the people left the dance floor to get a drink, creating a gap through which the eyes of the two adolescents met and locked.  
  
_You caught my eye without trying  
You stole my heart away  
From clear across the room  
_  
Both felt something stir within them upon seeing this person on the other side of the room. Something neither has felt before. Something that they couldn't put a name to. Without thinking, the boy rose from his seat and walked to the girl as music started playing again. His hand extended of its own volition when he stopped before her. The girl found herself smiling as she accepted. Quietly they moved to the dance floor.  
  
With red tinted cheeks on both teens' faces, the boy took the girl into his arms and they began to dance, somewhat clumsily at first but then with more confidence as they settled into the rhythm of the song.  
  
_Somehow it was plain you felt the same  
Looking back now we can't say  
Exactly how we knew  
All a wise man needs  
Is one glimpse of destiny  
_  
"So you knew that you loved Tou-san the moment you saw him?" Pan asked from her perch on her parent's bed.  
  
"WellI don't know. I was definitely attracted to this big lug though." Videl replied while playfully punching Gohan in the arm.  
  
Pan smiled and turned to her father. "How about you Tou-san? Did you know that you loved Kaa-san when you saw her the first time?"  
  
"I have to agree with your mother. I was attracted to her but I didn't really know what I felt that day." Replied Gohan before continuing with the story.  
  
_There's an ancient fire deep in every heart  
That no one but the perfect match can start  
Like a bolt of lightning flashing in the dark  
When fate lights forever up  
Call it magic, call it love  
_  
The last cord of the song hung suspended in the air for several seconds before fading out. And with the fading music the words of the people watching them became clearer. But they really only heard two words spoken by an old woman, "Young love."  
  
_Until that night love at first sight was  
Just a childish fantasy  
Like wishing on a star  
And if you ask me now, don't ask me how  
All I can say is I believe  
The proof is in my heart  
Nature's strongest force  
Will always take it's course  
_  
"Ya know, that I think back about it, it was love at first sight." Said Videl as she pecked Gohan on the cheek.  
  
"So don't _ever_ let someone tell you it doesn't exist Panny-chan. Because it does." Commented Gohan before gently kissing Videl on the lips.  
  
"But at the time we didn't know what it was we were feeling. All I knew is that my heart was telling me that the guy I was dancing with would be much more then a friend in the years to come."  
  
"And mine was telling me that I'd do anything to protect the girl in my arms."  
  
_There's an ancient fire deep in every heart  
That no one but the perfect match can start  
Like a bolt of lightning flashing in the dark  
When fate lights forever up  
Call it magic, call it love  
_  
With a timid smile the girl stood on her toes and kissed the boy gently on the cheek. When she pulled away both their faces were bright red. "Thank you for the dance, I'm Videl."  
  
The boy stood there staring at her. No one but his mother had ever kissed him. At a snails pace his mind slowly registered that the girl had said her name is Videl. With much effort he forced himself to speak, "H-hi. I-I'm G-Gohan."  
  
"It's nice to meet you G-Gohan." She replied with a smile, causing his blush to deepen as he grinned at her. Videl found herself giggling at him.  
  
"It's Gohan, not G-Gohan. And it's nice to meet you too, Videl." Gohan said while scratching his head. This caused Videl to giggle even more. "You're beautiful." He added without thinking. Videl ceased giggling immediately as she stared at him with wide eyes. No boy had ever called her pretty before. "Ummdid I say something wrong?" Asked Gohan.  
  
Videl could see that he feels guilty. She smiled at him. "No, you didn't say anything wrong. You just surprised me. No one's ever called me beautiful before. Well, no one except my parents."  
  
"Oh." Gohan replied while blushing as they went and sat at an empty table.  
  
_Like a bolt of lightning flashing in the dark  
When fate lights forever up  
Call it magic, call it love  
_  
"So did that answer your question Pan-chan?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Uh huh. I think it did." Replied Pan. "You're saying that when I do fall in love that I'll feel it but probably not know what it is until sometime later."  
  
""Ummis that what I said?" Gohan asked while scratching his head and grinning at his wife and daughter.  
  
Videl laughed at her husband. "Yes dear, it is. And it might just be me but you seem to be acting more and more like your father as you get older."  
  
Gohan's face twisted in disgust. "That's not very nice."  
  
"Well at least I didn't say you're acting like my father."  
  
"Ok, now _that_ wouldn't have been nice." Replied Gohan with laughter in his voice.  
  
"Thank you Kaa-san, Tou-san." Said Pan before running from the room, grabbing the cordless phone off the nightstand on the way out. She had someone to call.  
  
Videl and Gohan smiled at each other. Neither heard their daughter thank them before leaving the room. As coal black stared into cerulean they couldn't remember exactly when it was that they realized what they felt is love. All they knew is that the feeling was magical and that they wouldn't give it up for anything in this world or the next.  
  


============================================================================  
  
What did you think? Please review.  



End file.
